Cendres
by Jijisub
Summary: Quand on essaye de guérir de veilles blessures qui vous empêchent de vivre pleinement l'amour qui vient de sonner à votre porte, vous feriez quoi ? Ichigo a tranché ! Ichi x Gin - Ichi x Shunsui ! Shonen ai - OS - AU


Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

Voici un OS, c'est plutôt rare chez moi, que j'ai écrit à la St Valentin à un moment perdu ! Elle n'a aucune prétention, juste vous faire passer un bon moment !

Couple : Ichi x Gin // Ichi x Shunsui

J'espère que cela vous plaira....

Merci à Ernia ma chère Bêta Reader !

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo

Rate : K+ (super rare chez moi... je suis plus habituée au M... mais l'amour ^^)

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo marchait le long des rues sombres et désertes de Karakura… Malgré la pluie diluvienne il ne chercha pas à mettre la capuche de son manteau et laissa l'eau dégouliner le long de son visage angoissé. Maintenant vingt ans qu'il avait quitté cette ville et le premier jour où il y remettait les pieds. Malgré le crépitement de l'eau qui ruisselait le long des caniveaux, le roux percevait le bruit de ses pas qui produisaient un son chuintant dans les nombreuses flaques qui s'étaient formées. Il toucha du bout des doigts les vitrines des magasins et fut surpris de voir que beaucoup de commerces existaient encore alors qu'à Kobe les noms des enseignes changeaient tous les trois ou quatre ans !

Il espérait tourner une page… une bonne fois pour toute. Angoissé, il songea au jour où il avait du quitter Karakura. Jeune livreur pour une importante maison d'édition, il était tombé amoureux de son responsable et pensait que c'était sans espoir… Pourtant, un jour quelle ne fut pas stupéfaction de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant trois ans. Ils avaient rapidement fait l'amour… son premier amour et premier amant ! Il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas et quand il avait appartenu à cet homme, il croyait vivre une relation privilégiée et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant de toute sa vie ! Pourtant, au bout de trois ans, les excuses avaient commencé à tomber, les retards puis les rendez-vous manqués. Finalement, un jour, exaspéré, il se retrouva devant chez lui et l'aperçut en compagnie de sa femme et de ses trois enfants… Leurs regards se croisèrent à ce moment là ! La stupéfaction s'était inscrite sur son visage. Ichigo avait entendu sa femme lui demander :

- Que t'arrive-t'il, Gin?

- Rien… ce n'est rien !

Ichigo venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était rien… rien qui vaille la peine de s'accrocher ou qu'il faille aimer ! Le cœur d'Ichigo explosa et son âme se brisa. Il avait regardé de loin le couple et les enfants entrer. Gin l'avait regardé, furieux et avait fermé la porte en la claquant d'un coup sec. Ichigo comprit enfin pourquoi il avait toujours refusé qu'ils vivent ensemble… prétextant que vivre séparé attisait la flamme… Ichigo y avait cru dans sa folle jeunesse… Stupidité et naïveté…

Les pas d'Ichigo les menèrent immanquablement devant son ancien travail. Ichigo s'arrêta devant l'entrée et releva la tête. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau l'imprégner de sa fraîcheur et le laver de tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Il baissa la tête et marcha droit vers les grandes baies vitrées et posa ses mains sur la surface froide, polie, mouillée et posa son front contre le verre. Il resta un moment sans bouger telle une statue dont les vêtements détrempés pendaient lamentablement autour de lui.

Ichigo entendait la voix grave de son ex, sentait son odeur, son parfum et ressentait sa présence chaleureuse. Le roux gémit et posa ses bras autour de lui et se redressa pour… croiser le regard de son tourment qui le regardait, lui aussi statufié. Il semblait avoir cessé de respirer pour se déplacer avec précaution jusque devant le reflet du jeune homme… Deux hommes qui se regardaient comme au travers d'un miroir. La main tremblante de son ex se posa lentement sur la surface vitrée et il leva les yeux vers lui… Ichigo scrutait cette main posée sur la vitre et releva son visage pour croiser les yeux bleus tourmentés. Ichigo fit un pas en avant et posa lentement sa main au même endroit que Gin avait posé la sienne. Les deux hommes eurent un frisson et malgré le temps et la mince couche de verre qui les séparaient, ils sentirent l'émotion les étreindre… L'amour, les regrets, la douleur, la passion, la chaleur et le froid de la solitude de deux cœurs séparés.

Gin posa un doigt sur la vitre et suivit du bout de son doigt le contour du visage d'Ichigo. Le roux se recula lentement et sa main quitta la paroi à laquelle elle s'accrochait encore… Un à un ses doigts se détachèrent et Ichigo se recula de quelques pas. Les yeux ambre reflétaient tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pu dire ou vivre toutes ces années séparées l'un de l'autre. La pluie le fouettait maintenant de plein fouet, mais il resta de marbre devant le déchaînement des éléments.

Ichigo finit par se retourner et quitta d'un pas lent l'endroit sur lequel il stationnait depuis quelques minutes, ses yeux ne se détachant pas des yeux bleus. Gin le suivit le long de la paroi vitrée. Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra et pourtant… Que pouvaient-ils se dire de plus que ce que leurs yeux venaient de se déclarer si fiévreusement ?

Lorsque Gin ne put aller plus loin Ichigo lui adressa un sourire et il détourna la tête. Il quitta la rue sous la pluie diluvienne qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer. Il marcha d'un pas plus rapide et essaya d'étouffer toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient. Le roux finit par trouver son hôtel et prit sa clef sous le regard inquisiteur du groom qui voyait d'un mauvais œil cet homme inonder son hall d'entrée. Il monta dans sa chambre… Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Il retira par pur mécanisme ses vêtements détrempés et laissa l'eau froide ruisseler de ses cheveux sur son corps congelé. Il finit par entrer dans l'eau chaude du bain et laissa son corps aussi froid que celui d'un cadavre se réchauffer au contact du liquide chaud et parfumé.

Le roux se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et songea à l'albinos. Ichigo ne pensait absolument pas le rencontrer… il voulait juste revoir une dernière fois les lieux qui avaient hanté ses vingt dernières années… faire une croix, tourner la page et vivre enfin… s'accorder un peu de bonheur… le bonheur d'être aimé à nouveau et cette fois-ci plus de tricherie et de mensonge. Oui, il aimait l'homme qui était entré dans sa vie depuis un an ! Pas comme il avait aimé Gin… c'était différent ! Plus doux, chaleureux, enveloppant… quelque chose qui vous prenait et vous emportait pour vous permettre de refermer toutes vos blessures, alors que ces dernières ne voulaient absolument pas se refermer.

Il songea à son nouvel amant et pour la première fois un léger sourire détendit ses traits… Ses yeux marron où une lueur nonchalante brillait souvent et qui pourtant vous enveloppait quand ils n'appartenaient qu'à vous ! La tendresse et les attentions permanente lui avait donné envie de se battre et pourtant, Ichigo l'avait rendu plus malheureux qu'il ne le voulait. Les yeux ambre toujours hanté par cet éternel regret et cette sourde tristesse avaient fait de lui un des mannequins les plus réputé du Japon. Il était venu ici pour lui… pour enfin lui donner toute l'attention et tout l'amour qu'il était en droit de mériter. Les yeux d'Ichigo se fermèrent et il se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur qui avait définitivement réchauffée son corps.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo sursauta et eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les yeux affolés de son amant.

- Ichigo… Ichigo réponds-moi mon amour…

Ichigo essayait de reprendre sa respiration et cracha l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons. Il fut aidé par deux bras puissants pour sortir son buste de l'eau. Ses yeux affolés rencontrèrent les yeux bruns de son amant où il vit de la détresse et une peur profonde incrustée dans la rétine sombre. Ichigo haletait, mais il posa une main sur la large poitrine devant lui. Il se rendit compte que son homme était monté dans la baignoire complètement habillé. Son costume hors de prix était foutu ainsi que ses chaussures…

- Ichigo… Kami-Sama ! Tu essayais encore de…

- Non ! cria Ichigo.

Le roux s'accrocha à la chemise devant lui et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Tu… tu…

- Je... me suis endormi ! Je crois. J'avais si froid… j'ai voulu prendre un bain… Crois-moi !

Ichigo se recula légèrement et rencontra le visage de son amant. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis même s'il persistait une lueur d'inquiétude sur ses traits.

- Crois-moi, Shunsui… Je… je ne voulais pas… recommencer… C'est finit tout ça !

- Je te crois… répondit lentement l'homme qui sortit de la baignoire, complètement trempé.

Il se retourna pour soulever son amant et le poser sur le sol. Il se retourna à nouveau et prit une grande serviette et enveloppa le corps qui grelottait, sous le choc. Ichigo se laissa faire sans bouger et lorsque l'homme plus grand devant lui se redressa, il passa ses bras autour de son cou. Shunsui fut surpris par le geste inhabituel de l'homme devant lui. C'était lui qui lui courait souvent après et pas l'inverse… Toujours lui qui le comblait des plus tendres attention sans espoir d'en avoir une quelconque en retour. Tombé amoureux d'un homme qui avait perdu son âme et son cœur… cela devenait invivable et il s'était rendu compte plus tôt qu'il se consumait, mais là, il rencontra pour la première fois de la chaleur, une vraie chaleur dans les yeux ambre… Il se laissa réchauffer par cette flamme qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour. Il se sentit tirer en avant et une bouche souple et douce vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres… Il n'osa pas croire à ce miracle. Il sentit les mains d'Ichigo se diriger vers ses cheveux et les détacher de leur lien et les faire couler entre ses doigts.

- Shunsui… souffla le roux contre ses lèvres quand le baiser fut cassé. Pardon… Pardonne-moi ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile !

- Jamais… jamais Ichi.

- Shunsui… murmura Ichigo.

- Hum… ?

- La St Valentin… c'est bien demain ?

- Oui ! J…

- Et si… et si on la commençait maintenant ? Tu serais contre ?

Le brun le regarda, stupéfait… C'était la première fois que le roux lui demandait de lui faire l'amour. Un sourire illumina le visage de Kyouraku et il souffla :

- Un peu d'avance… hein ? Non… on peut prendre un peu d'avance… On fera comme si cela commençait maintenant !

- Tant mieux… souffla Ichigo qui fit glisser sa serviette et entreprit de déshabiller l'homme devant lui.

Shunsui repoussa gentiment le roux et finit de retirer ses vêtements. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le roux pour le soulever dans ses bras et le poser sur le lit, délicatement.

- Tu es sur ?

Ichigo rit doucement entre ses dents et attrapa le cou du brun et emmêla ses doigts dans les long cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques cheveux blancs et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve. Cela amena son amant à se placer au-dessus de lui et il lui répondit avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis toutes ces années à le suivre et à être son attaché de presse. Il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps à en perdre la raison et, enfin il répondait à son sentiment ! Il n'osait pas y croire et pourtant… ce soir là, ce fut la plus belle nuit que les deux hommes vécurent au cour de leur vie… celle de savoir leur amour partagé.

°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, Ichigo attendait pour quitter l'hôtel quand il croisa les yeux bleus aperçus la veille derrière une vitre légèrement fumée. Gin Ichimaru s'était arrêté et regardait l'homme élégant et d'une beauté insolente se tenir dans le milieu de l'immense hall de l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de Karakura. Il faisait un pas dans sa direction quand Ichigo sentit qu'un bras enlaçait ses épaules ce qui stoppa net Gin dans son élan. Ichigo sentit le souffle chaud de Shunsui contre sa joue.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre ?

- Non… pas du tout ! fit Ichigo avec un immense sourire pour son amant.

- Nous y allons ou tu as autre chose à régler ?

- Non… Plus rien ! Nous pouvons partir et rentrer à la maison…

- Humm… j'aime la façon dont tu le prononces… J'ai l'impression que tu es pressé d'y être !

- Si c'est avec toi… toujours !

Shunsui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et enveloppant et Ichigo se sentit spécial. Il glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son amant et finit par quitter le hall, tirant le grand homme à sa suite, heureux de pouvoir enfin éprouver du bonheur sans mélancolie. Il passa à côté de Gin et lui adressa un léger salut de la tête et tourna définitivement la tête vers le soleil radieux qui l'attendait derrière la porte de l'hôtel. Le dicton disait vrai… après la pluie, vient le beau temps !

_°0°0°0°0°_

_Ça vous à plu ?_

_à bientôt !  
_


End file.
